


Flowers and hooks

by Opalrose1026



Series: Recruiting a cat, card, demigod and twin [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Don't Ask, Flower base names, Gen, Harry insane, Harry is a Little Shit, Iris is a nickname, Mother is the villain in tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalrose1026/pseuds/Opalrose1026
Summary: Harry "convince" Iris and Antonio Gothel two help





	Flowers and hooks

Where would they thought Harry hook looking the market place out of the corner of his eye he saw was a mass of black curls running after it and coming across dragon hall as he walk on seeing the a boy with short curling hair standing next to a girl with long curly hair that's tied back the boys greens blazes as he spoke "what do you want hook you already took the money that we earned. We have no more now leave" chuckling Harry walked closer to both of them the girl stood next to her brother "ah now let's not mad I don't even know you two names it's only fair you know mine" walking closer to the two "that none of business hook" the girl snapped Harry push his hook on to her neck "oh but it is now names" growling out " Antonio" the boy spat " Iris" the girl spat him Harry remove his hook and chuckled "now was that so hard to do me and uma need your help with the princess now your going to help or I'm going to hook ya got it" Antonio look at him and spat "and what in it for us uh hook what if this plan of uma's goes sour what do we get more more scraps from barge huh what do we get hook" chuckling at the boy "a chance to be free you idiot or do want to spend the rest of your life with your mommy even she'll shove you aside a chance to leave this hunk of a rock" he says glaring at them as iris nodded "fine I'll do it if you get us off this rock" Harry smirked at the girls fight in her eyes "good choice" was all he said putting his arm around her shoulders knowing that would make him mader "all right I'm in only because I don't trust you with my sister and I don't be anything but the last resort now get your filthy Hands Off my sister" he says pointing at hook lifting his hands off iris shoulder he says "alright mate" he says smirking


End file.
